


Jolly Boating Weather

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [69]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes and Watson return home to hear the sound of splashing coming from their rooms.
Series: The Ocelot Collection [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Jolly Boating Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mafief!

One afternoon, Dr Watson opened the door to the rooms and then paused, as he and Sherlock Holmes entered, to say, “Holmes, can you hear splashing?”

“Yes,” Holmes replied. “It does seem a bit late for someone to be doing the cleaning.” He stopped and then added, “Oh, really!”

He pointed at a bowl of water which was sitting beneath the window. Earlier in the day he had been soaking labels off various parcels, and since he hadn’t finished his task he had left the water where it was.

The Ferret was sitting in the bowl, using a small paper hat (the first prototype for a hat Aemelia Vole was making for him) as a boat.

_Jolly boating weather  
Heading on down the stream  
We’re all in this together  
It’s going just like a dream_

As Holmes and Watson approached, the Ferret stopped singing and looked up at them. “Except that Mouselet refuses to get into the boat,” he complained.

Mouselet was standing on the windowsill, looking down at him. “At the risk of being accused of being a mouse deserting a sinking ship, I really didn’t fancy the idea.”

“Probably very wise,” Watson agreed. “I’d better go and find a towel.”

He had just picked up an old towel from his bedroom when he heard a shout, “Watson, bring more towels.”

He grabbed a handful and ran back down the stairs. Somehow, presumably as the Ferret climbed out of the bowl, it had been upturned and the water had gone everywhere. There was no sign of the Ferret though.

“Where is he?” Watson asked.

Mouselet giggled, and pointed at the bowl, which seemed to be heading straight for Holmes’ wet trouser legs. Holmes reached down to pick up the bowl and reveal the Ferret underneath. He was rewarded by the Ferret shaking vigorously and making him even wetter.

“You’ve only yourself to blame, Holmes,” Watson said. “I did tell you to clear up before we went out.”


End file.
